Lost into the darkness dCdT II
by Kassandra Q
Summary: Die Wahrheit über die Prophezeiung. Der Beginn des Krieges und das Schicksal verschiedener unbekannter und bekannter Personen. Was wird geschehen, wenn du den Schlüssel der Macht, die Träne der Dunkelheit in den Händen hälst?


Capter 1- Guilty

„Nein! Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiinnnn! Nicht Sirius..., Niiiccchhhttt Sirius!", schluchzte Kara. Der Brief war vor ein paar Minuten per Eule von ihrem Onkel gekommen. „Warum? Warum du? ....", sie weinte. Die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen hinab und fielen auf die Rolle Pergament. Die Schrift wurde unleserlich und verschmiert. Doch das war jetzt egal. Alles war jetzt egal. Das einzige was zählte war, dass Sirius tot war. Er war weg... und er würde nicht wiederkommen. Niemals mehr... Nie wieder würde sie ihn lachen sehen. Nie wieder. Und alles war ihre Schuld.

Nun war sie schon wieder an dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen schuld. Genauso wie damals. Genauso wie sie am Tod ihrer Eltern und ihrer Geschwister schuld war, genauso wie sie die Schuld daran trug, dass Lilly und James tot waren. Warum Sirius... Schon wieder war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen etwas zu unternehmen. Schon wieder hatte sie sich versteckt...

In ihren Träumen sah sie ihre Vergangenheit, jedes Mal sah sie sie sterben. Und das nur, weil sie vor sich selbst weglief. Nur weil sie nicht anerkennen wollte, was sie war. Nur weil sie versuchte vor ihrer Vergangenheit zu fliehen, aber anscheinend holte sie sie immer wieder ein. ER war also wieder da... Dass hatte sie schon ein Jahr zuvor gespürt. Ihr Onkel hatte sie auch von dieser Tatsache informiert und sie angewiesen in Durmstrang zu bleiben. Ja, dass hatte sie getan, weil sie gedacht hatte, dass ER sie hier nicht finden würde. ER würde denken, dass sie in Hogwarts wäre. Aber nein, dass war allen klar gewesen. Severus hatte darauf bestanden sie nach Durmstrang zu schicken. Schließlich war es in Beauxbatons nicht sicher gewesen. Dort hätte Er sie mit Sicherheit gefunden.

Und nun? Nun war sie seit 3 Jahren in Durmstrang. Niemand außer ihren Freunden kannte ihre wahre Identität. Das war die Bedingung gewesen.

„Du darfst auf eine Schule gehen, aber nur, wenn du geheim hältst wer du bist. Nur deine engsten Freunde dürfen davon wissen. Niemand sonst. Die andren würden dich nicht verstehen und dich hassen, für dinge, die du nicht getan hast. Sie würden dir die Schuld daran geben, was Er getan hat. Und es könnte immerhin sein, dass ER irgendwann zurückkommt. Dann würde die Möglichkeit des Verrates bestehen, so wie damals... du erinnerst dich doch noch, oder? Er hat dich und Lu und die andren verraten. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Narzissa ihn gewählt hat.

Du musst immer vorher überlegen, was du tust. Du musst den Todessern immer mindestens einen Schritt voraus sein. Denk daran. Sprich nur mit denen darüber, denen du wirklich vertraust!!! Denk an deine Aufgabe, denk an deine Bestimmung und die der anderen!!! Ihr werdet es sein, die den Krieg entscheiden, nur ihr allein. Mit euch werden wir verlieren oder gewinnen. Aber das wichtigste ist, ihr dürft euch niemals aufteilen! Du weißt was passieren würde, du hast es gesehen... Du bist eine der Seherinnen, Kara. Dieses Talent liegt in deiner Familie, in unserer Familie. Schon seit Generationen ist das so.

Ach so, und noch etwas: Denk an deine Herkunft, Kara. Du bist nicht irgendeine Reinblüterin. Du bist viel viel mehr. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann musst du immer daran denken, wer du bist. Mit deiner Herkunft stehen dir alle Türen offen. Und nun... nun werde ich dich verlassen. Aber wir werden uns wieder sehen. Du wirst sehen. Bevor der Krieg ein weiteres Mal beginnt, werden wir uns wieder sehen. Und dann wirst du die sein, die du bist. Dann wirst du dich deinem Schicksal fügen müssen. Auf wieder sehen, Kara.", hatte ihr Onkel Albus Dumbledore gesagt.

Und es war alles wahr gewesen, das wusste sie. Er sprach immer die Wahrheit und er wollte ja nur das Beste für sie. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich seit diesem Gespräch nicht mehr gesehen. Wie lange war es doch her? Ja, sie war gerade 3 Jahre alt gewesen. Kurz vorher war diese Sache mit Lilly und James passiert. Sie hatten es für das beste gehalten, sie in Schlaf zu versetzen und in diesen Kristall zu sperren. Sie wollten erreichen, dass sie alles vergaß. Aber das hatte leider nicht so ganz geklappt, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Die 3 einhalb Jahre hatten nichts bewirkt. Nur dass sie nicht gealtert war und nun so wie eine 15 jährige aussah, obwohl sie eigentlich schon fast 19 war. Aber dies hatte auch einen gewaltigen Vorteil. Nun war sie genauso alt wie Harry Potter.

Er dachte immer noch, dass er es gewesen war, der Lord Voldemort aufgehalten hatte. Wie lächerlich. Er war damals erst 1 Jahr alt gewesen. Aber was keiner wusste war, dass sie auch da gewesen war. Das sie daran schuld gewesen war, dass Voldemort zu den Potters gekommen ist. Sie hatte ihn aber auch gerettet. Sie war unsichtbar gewesen. Voldemort hatte sie nicht gesehen. Dann wollte ER Harry töten, weil ER wusste, dass Kara irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. Aber ER hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich schützend vor Harry werfen und der Fluch deshalb auf IHN zurück geschleudert werden würde. Und so war Voldemort besiegt worden. Ja, es war nur ein oberflächlicher Sieg gewesen, sie hatten alle gewusst, dass ER wieder zurückkehren würde. Kara aber war die einzige, die gewusst hatte, dass ER mit Harrys Hilfe wieder zurückkehren würde.

Und auch fast niemand wusste von der zweiten Provezeihung. Alle kannten nur die von Harry und Voldemort, aber niemand wusste, dass sie es entscheiden würde, welche Seite gewinnen würde. Nur Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus und Severus wussten es noch. Alle anderen waren schon gestorben. Ja, gestorben gerade wegen dieses Wissens. Aber das war jetzt egal. Sie hatte schon wieder einen dieser Menschen verloren.

Wie es wohl Harry jetzt ging? Schließlich hatte er jetzt niemanden mehr, außer seinen Muggelverwandten. Und schon wieder war sie daran schuld. Sie war daran schuld, dass seine Eltern tot waren und dass jetzt auch Sirius tot war. Aber mal ehrlich... wirklich tot? War er das denn wirklich? Soweit sie es wusste, war er durch den Bogen gefallen, aber dass hieß nicht automatisch, dass er wirklich tot war, nur weil man dahinter die Toten reden hörte. Und wenn, sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie würde die erste Hexe überhaupt sein, die dieses Wagnis eingehen würde.

Bisher hatte es niemand geschafft. Alle waren bei dem Versuch ums Leben gekommen. Aber sie würde es sein, die als erste Hexe Menschen wieder beleben würde. Sie hatte Schuld an dem Tod so vieler tausender Menschen und magischer Wesen, sie musste es tun, es war ihre Pflicht diese Schuld zu tilgen. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit dieser Schuld leben.

Und den Anfang würde sie mit den Longbottoms machen. Schließlich war es auch ihre Schuld gewesen, dass Alice und Frank nun ihr ganzes Leben im St. Mungo verbringen mussten und das nur, weil sie sie damals beschützen wollten. Sie hatte ihr Leben zerstört und das ihres Sohnes. Ja, Neville hatte dank ihr keine richtige Kindheit gehabt. Er hatte bei seiner Großmutter leben müssen, die ihn ständig unter Druck setzte, dass er ja so gut werden sollte wie sein Vater. Aber Kara wusste, dass Neville dies nie unter Druck schaffen würde. Er war ein guter Junge, er bemühte sich wirklich, nur war er auch sehr tollpatschig und deshalb war er auch so schlecht in der Schule. Er schaffte es einfach nicht etwas richtig zu machen. Aber bald würde auch sie nach Hogwarts gehen und dann würde sie versuchen ihm zu helfen. Das war ihre Pflicht.

Ja, Kara hatte einfach zu viele Pflichten und zu viele Schulden, als dass sie sich auch nur eine Minute um sich selbst kümmern konnte. Dank ihrer Fähigkeiten konnte sie sehen, was anderswo passierte. So zum Beispiel in Hogwarts oder Bauxbatons. Oder zuhause.

Ja, sie war schließlich nachher auch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, sie war ja schließlich auch eine Waise gewesen. Oh ja, Severus hatte darum gebettelt sie aufnehmen zu dürfen, aber ihr Onkel hatte es wieder einmal verboten. Severus wäre ansonsten wohl schon längst tot, und das war genau das Gegenteil, was Kara wollte. Severus war wohl neben Lilly der einzige Mensch, den sie wirklich liebte, mal abgesehen von ihren Geschwistern. Aber sie hatte sich gefügt und hatte bei den Muggeln gelebt, bis sie zur Schule ging. Die Muggel hatten natürlich gewusst, was sie war. Man hatte sie speziell dafür ausgesucht, einige in der Familie waren nämlich auch Hexen und Zauberer gewesen und einige Squibs waren auch dabei. Deshalb hatte Kara sich auch immer ganz wohl dort gefühlt. Aber dann war sie immer in Durmstrang oder Bauxbatons geblieben, auch über die Sommerferien. Das war einfach das sicherste für sie. Und nun waren bald wieder Ferien.

Dann würde sie nach Hogwarts gehen, um andere wie sie zu finden. Oh ja, nicht nur in Durmstrang und Beauxbatons gab es welche. Auch in anderen Ländern. Und sie hatte die Aufgabe übernommen in Hogwarts nach ihnen zu suchen und sie auszubilden. Ihr Onkel würde es wahrscheinlich nicht gutheißen, aber was sollte sie sonst machen? Der Krieg rückt immer näher. Je schneller sie die anderen in Hogwarts finden würde, um so schneller würde sie sie ausbilden können und dann... würden sie wieder so eine Stärke wie in alten Zeiten haben, damals als sie für ihre Freiheit gekämpft hatten. Viele waren dort gestorben und nun wieder geboren worden. Sie würde sie finden, egal welchen Preis sie dafür zahlen musste. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass niemals wieder eine von ihnen für Voldemort arbeiten würde. Niemals wieder! Ja, sie waren seine Geschöpfe, aus seiner Macht entstanden. Geschöpfe aus reiner schwarzer Magie entstanden, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass man sie einfach so benutzen konnte. Nie wieder wollte sie das tun, was sie damals getan hatte. Nie wieder wollte sie wie ihre Schwester Menschen töten. Nie wieder. Deshalb hatte es ja den Krieg kurz vor Ende Voldemorts gegeben. Sie hatten gesiegt, aber um welchen Preis! Von den einstmals 80.000 waren am Ende nur noch wenige übrig geblieben: ganze 800. Aber nun, nach all den Jahren waren sie wieder unter den Lebenden. Zwar in anderen Körper und mit anderen Seelen und sie hatten vergessen, wer sie einmal gewesen waren, doch die Kräfte sind geblieben. Viele wussten vielleicht nichts von den Kräften, die in ihnen steckten, aber bald würde sich alles ändern... Ja, bald...

Der Rest, diejenigen, die überlebt hatten, so wie sie, sie waren auch in Kristalle gesperrt worden. Ja, auch für 3 einhalb Jahre. Sie kannte alle von ihnen. Mehr als 80 von ihnen waren, so wie sie, in Durmstrang, weitere 50 waren in Beauxbatons. Und die andren hatten ihr berichtet, das in Deutschland alleine schon über 200 von ihnen lebten. Ja, so viele. Und jeden Tag wurden es mehr. Jeden Tag erwachte die Erinnerung einer derjenigen, die gestorben waren, sie wussten dann wer sie waren und was sie nun sind. Aber viele verstehen es nicht und brauchen Anleitung.

´Ja, und dafür sind wir anderen da. Wir suchen sie und bilden sie aus.

Wir bilden sie zu dem aus, was sie waren: Elitekämpfer. Die besten. Die ranghöchsten in der Reinheitslehre. Ja, wir waren alle aus Reinblütigen Familien gekommen, wir waren die Reinsten aller Hexen und Zauberer. Eben die Elite. Wir waren berechtigt gewesen die unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden. Wir wurden von den Todessern persönlich ausgebildet, wir kannten alle ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Wir waren die Todwächter gewesen.´

Kara erinnerte sich noch gut daran, warum sie Todwächter genannt wurden: Jede von ihnen hatte einen Jungen bzw. Mann, auf den sie aufpassen sollten. So eine Art Schutzengel. Jede Frau war eine Art Schutzengel und jede Frau war demnach auch eine Todwächterin. Es gab keine Männer, die sich so nennen konnten, nur Frauen und Mädchen hatten diese angeborenen Kräfte, einige weniger stark und andere stärker. Aber durch ihre Ausbildung und ihre Grausamkeit im Bezug auf das Töten, waren sie Todwächter genannt worden. Ihre Schützlinge waren ihre Seelenverwandten. Jede Todwächterin spürte genau, welcher Mann oder Junge ihr Schützling war. Sie wussten es einfach, wenn sie einander begegneten. Und bald würde sie ihrem Schützling begegnen, das wusste sie, denn er war in Hogwarts.

Aber sie hatte Angst ihn zutreffen. Sie hatte Angst, dass er nicht verstehen würde, sie hatte Angst, dass er zu sehr von den Vorstellungen seines Vaters geprägt war. Sie hatte Angst, dass er sich schon Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, denn dann hätte sie ihn nicht mehr retten können. Keiner, der einmal Todesser gewesen und ausgestiegen war, war noch am leben. Alle waren umgebracht worden. Einmal Todesser immer Todesser oder tot. Das war eine der Bedingungen des Daseins als Todesser. Und wenn er sterben würde... dann war alles verloren. Dann hatte ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Nur wegen ihm war sie noch hier. Es war ihre Pflicht auf ihn aufzupassen. Ja, da war sie wieder, die Pflicht. Nichts als Pflichten. Aber es musste sein, es war ihr Schicksal, dass sie so war, wie sie nun einmal war. Daran wollte sie auch nichts ändern, nur diese Last war so schwer. Sie war kaum zu ertragen. Manchmal wollte sie ein ganz normales Mädchen sein. Ja, vielleicht wäre es sogar besser gewesen eine Muggel zu sein. Vielleicht wäre es aber auch besser gewesen damals zu sterben. Mit Lu und den anderen...

„Kara! Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Keisha sie.

Keisha war ihre beste Freundin. Kara mochte sie sehr gern, schon alleine wegen dieser fröhlichen Erscheinung. Keisha musste man einfach gern haben. Ihre dunklen Locken waren wirklich total süß, sie kräuselten sich immer so niedlich und ihre dunklere Hautfarbe machte sie einfach noch niedlicher. Zudem hatte sie einen Hang dazu, immer zu lachen. Wenn man schlechte Laune hatte musste man sie nur ansehen, um wieder gut drauf zu sein. Keisha war einfach immer fröhlich, allerdings nur zu Leuten, die sie schon lange kannte. Auf andere konnte sie sehr arrogant und unnahbar wirken und man konnte leicht auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie keine Gefühle hatte. Aber das war falsch, Keisha hatte sehr wohl Gefühle. Sie war sogar sehr emotional, wenn man sie nur liess. Sie war oft enttäuscht worden, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Nichts..."

„Kara, lüg mich nicht an... Ich sehe doch genau die Tränen, die deine Wangen entlang gelaufen sind und die immer noch aus deinen Augen hervor zu quellen drohen. Du weißt genau, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Nun sag schon, was ist passiert?"

„Keisha... S...irius... ist tot. Er ist tot, Keisha! Er kommt nie wieder zurück!!!", ein erneuter Schwall aus Tränen ergoss sich über ihre schon nassen Wangen.

„Oh.. mein Gott. Sie haben ihn also doch gekriegt... Wer war es?"

„Er hat mit Bellatrix Lestrange gekämpft gehabt. Und dann... dann ist der durch diesen Bogen gefallen... Du weißt schon, der in der Mysteriums- Abteilung, aus dem die Stimmen der Toten zu hören sind."

„Oh nein... Kara...". Kara konnte nicht mehr. Sie fiel in Keishas Arme und schluchzte hemmungslos und auch Keisha liefen die Tränen herunter. Sirius war auch ihr bekannt gewesen. Auch sie war eine der Überlebenden. Auch Keisha war eine Todwächterin.

Nach einigen endlosen Minuten, die wohl eher Stunden waren, lösten sie sich mit verweinten Gesichtern voneinander.

„Wann ist es passiert?", wollte Keisha mit erstickter Stimme wissen.

„Heute Nacht. Im Ministerium."

„Wie mitten im Ministerium? Die Todesser haben sich das getraut? Wieso waren sie da?"

„Sie wollten die Prophezeiung. Sie hatten Harry und die anderen dorthin gelockt. Du weißt doch, man kann eine Prophezeiung nur berühren, wenn sie einen selbst betrifft. Na ja, und Voldemort konnte ja schlecht ins Ministerium, oder?"

„Und? Haben sie sie?"

„Nein, sie ist kaputt gegangen. Harry hat sie fallen lassen. Sie wissen also immer noch nicht, was in der Prophezeiung gesagt wird..."

„Hü? Ich dachte, sie wüssten es längst."

„Nein. Sie kannten nur den Anfang, mit dem Kennzeichnen und der Geburt im Juli und so."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die hinter der Ecke erklang. „Das ist auch mir neu."

Kara und Keisha waren wie erstarrt. Doch dann erkannten sie die ihnen erst unbekannte Stimme. Es war Min gewesen. Min war auch eine Todwächterin, die den Krieg überlebt hatte. Sie war ein freundliches aber doch abweisendes Mädchen. Bei ihr konnte man sich nie sicher sein, was sie gerade dachte. Kara glaubte, dass Min, wenn sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen wäre, sie sicher nach Ravenclaw gekommen wäre. Sie war wirklich sehr schlau und man hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Min ein wandelndes Lexikon war. Sie wusste einfach alles. Und dazu war sie auch sehr hübsch. Sie hatte kurzes braunrotes Haar und grüne Augen und einen schönen vollen Mund, der sich immer spöttisch verzog, wenn man im Unterricht die falsche Antwort gab. Sie war sehr hoch gewachsen und hätte in der Welt der Muggel bestimmt das Zeug zu einem Model gehabt. Ihre langen Beine waren in der Schule berühmt und trotz ihrer Brille hatte sie genug Verehrer für mindestens zwanzig weitere Mädchen. Keiner, der sie zum ersten Mal sah, hätte gedacht, dass sie einen IQ von mindestens 160 hatte. Sie konnte wirklich alles, man musste ihr alles nur ein einziges Mal vormachen oder sie musste es nur einmal lesen um es sofort zu verstehen und perfekt wiederzugeben. Das sie mal etwas nicht wusste grenzte fast an ein Weltwunder.

„Ja, ich dachte du wüsstest es schon, schließlich hast du ja die vielen Computer und die uneingeschränkte Macht über alle Netzwerke dieser Welt.", antwortete Kara überrascht.

Min hatte nämlich einen Zauberspruch gefunden, der ihr die Möglichkeit bot, selbst in der Schule, die ja genauso wie Hogwarts diesen Schirm hatte, mit Muggel- Technologie zu arbeiten. Das hatten sich natürlich sofort alle Schüler zu nutze gemacht und alle konnten nun fernsehen, Computer spielen oder Musik hören. Zudem besaß Min die Fähigkeit sich mit allen technischen Geräten zu verbinden und durch sie alles zu erfahren, was sie wissen wollte. Dass hatte mit ihrem Element zutun, in das alle Todwächterinnen eingeteilt wurden. Min war Element Erde und somit auch Element Technik und Stein.

Kara hatte natürlich genauso wie ihre Schwester Lu vor ihr das Element Eis und somit die Elemente Tod/Dunkelheit und Leben/Licht. Aber das Element war verflucht. Es gab nur wenige mit dem Element Eis und alle von ihnen hatten von vorn herein gewusst, dass sie sich irgendwann verwandeln würden. Jede mit diesem Element macht eine Verwandlung durch. Egal wie sie vorher aussahen, nach einer gewissen Zeit wurden die Haare schwarz und man hatte kaum noch Gefühle. Alle mit dem Element Eis waren irgendwann Seelisch gestorben. Die Verwandlung war immer auf das Element Dunkelheit/Tod zurück zuführen. Nur Kara hatte auch das Element Leben/Licht, weil sie es von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Keine andere Todwächterin des Elementes Eis hatte auch dieses Element.

Keisha war natürlich Element Feuer. Das sah man ihr auch sofort an. Sie war nämlich ziemlich schnell wütend und sehr temperamentvoll und sehr ungeduldig. Viele der Mädchen, die Kara kannte hatten dieses Element. Es war sehr zum Vorteil, wenn man kämpfen wollte, aber um zu „reisen"war es sehr ungünstig. Da hatte man es mit Erde oder Luft oder Wasser schon viel einfacher. Wenn man „Reiste", dann konnte man nur dorthin, wo auch das eigene Element war. Mit Eis war es ja genau dasselbe. Zum glück gehörte Dunkelheit zur Kategorie Schatten, das hieß, dass Element Eis eigentlich überall hin konnte.

„Nein, die wissen ja auch nicht alles. Also haben sie die Prophezeiung nicht bekommen. Und Sirius ist also tot. Hm... aber das war ja zu erwarten gewesen. Yu hatte es auch vorausgesehen.", meinte Min dann nachdenklich.

„Yu hatte es vorausgesehen?", fragte Keisha ganz verwirrt.

Yu sagte doch immer, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie verschwieg nie etwas. Yu, Yuuki Miamoto, konnte nämlich nicht lügen, sie musste immer sofort alles erzählen was sie wusste. Yu hatte schwarze lange Haare und dunkle Augen und war Element Luft. Viele hielten sie für einen Sonnenschein, der sie aber eigentlich gar nicht war. Das Mädchen, das eigentlich in der Öffentlichkeit immer als Klatschtante galt, war eigentlich sehr nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. Sie war vielleicht etwas mollig, aber ihr volles Gesicht ließen sie wirklich sympathisch und nett wirken. Und Yu war ein Tollpatsch. Immer passierte ihr irgendetwas total Peinliches. Aber man hatte sich hier in Durmstrang schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es keinen mehr störte und sich auch niemand über sie aufregte. Sie war eben Yu. Yu hatte die Gabe eine Seherin zu sein, genauso wie Kara. Allerdings sahen beide nicht immer dasselbe und so war eigentlich klar, dass die eine der anderen immer erzählte was sie gesehen hatte. Es sei denn Yu hatte sie schützen wollen. Klar, das war zu verstehen, aber sie konnten doch nicht immer alle auf sie, Kara, Rücksicht nehmen. Sie musste doch selber entscheiden, was sie tun wollte und mit was sie fertig wurde.

„Ja, aber sie hielt es nicht für klug euch etwas darüber zu erzählen, ihr hättet nur versucht es zu verhindern und dann hätten sie euch geschnappt.", antwortete Min der unausgesprochenen Frage von Keisha.

„Ja, ich kann sie verstehen. Es wäre dumm gewesen, wenn wir versucht hätten es zu verhindern. Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube auch, dass wir es dennoch versucht hätten, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass die Todesser uns geschnappt hätten.", antwortete Kara der nun von der Antwort überraschten Min. „Min, du und Yu und auch Raja, ihr denkt immer nach, bevor ihr handelt. Keisha und ich, wir hören immer auf unser Herz und nicht auf unseren Verstand. Sag nichts, ich weiß, dass wir das ändern sollten. Ich weiß, dass du auch Recht hast, aber ich werde es irgendwann ändern. Nur nicht jetzt. Vielleicht wird genau das mir eines Tages das Leben retten..."

„Hü? Wieso das denn?", Keisha war nun völlig verwirrt und überfordert.

„Lu hat mir damals mal gesagt, dass sie gesehen hat, dass ich dank dieses wenn auch leichtsinnigen Handelns mal einigen Leuten einschließlich mir das Leben retten werde. Und ich werde solange damit weiter machen, bis genau diese Situation eingetroffen ist. Erst dann werde ich mich ändern."

„Kara, ich weiß dass du stur bist, aber dass du wirklich sooooo stur bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich weiß, Lu's Prophezeiungen sind bisher immer eingetroffen, aber vielleicht kannst du ja schon mal anfangen wenigstens etwas zu verändern."

„Keine Angst Min. Ich werde mich noch früh genug verändern. Und vielleicht nicht gerade so, wie ihr euch das vorstellt. Du weißt was ich meine?"

„Ja, dein Element. Ich weiß. Und ich werde die kara, die ich in dir kennen gelernt habe niemals vergessen."

„Das weiß ich doch. Aber du weißt, es ist Pflicht zu gehen. Ich werde euch alle vermissen."

„Kara", klingte sich nun wieder Keisha in das Gespräch ein, „ ich werde dich niemals vergessen, egal was passiert. Wir müssen jetzt in den Schlafsaal. Du weißt schon. Diese dumme Schrulle von einer Lehrerin wird ihn gleich kontrollieren. Lasst uns unser Gespräch auf morgen verschieben."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Lasst uns nach oben gehen und uns bett fertig machen. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder stress mit der ollen Krawiezcek bekommen. Ich frage mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit, wie die nur Lehrerin für Zaubertränke werden konnte. Die kann doch echt gar nichts...", lästerte Min mal wieder. Lästern war eine von Min's Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

Sie gingen nach oben, in ihr Badezimmer und putzen sich die Zähne, zogen sich um und gingen schließlich in den Schlafsaal, wo auch schon Yu und Raja warteten.

Raja war ein generell verschlossenes und hochnäsiges Mädchen, das eigentlich mit kaum jemandem außer Yu, Keisha, Min und Kara auskam. Und vielleicht noch mit den anderen Todwächterinnen. Raja war eine der Personen die wohl in Hogwarts sofort nach Slytherin gekommen wären, schon alleine wegen ihrer Erziehung und ihren ausgeprägten Fähigkeiten als Schwarzmagierin.

Doch Raja, die wirklich mit Schönheit gesegnet war, hatte eine dunkle Vergangenheit.

Sie war kurz nachdem sie in den Kristall eingeschlossen und nach den 3 einhalb Jahren wieder freigekommen worden war von ihrer Adoptiv- Familie missbraucht worden. Seitdem hatte sie Angst vor Männern und Berührungen von ihnen. Nachdem die Lehrer das mit bekommen hatten, war Raja nun bei einer allein erziehenden Frau untergebracht und so langsam verschwand ihre Angst. Aber manchmal konnte man das blonde Mädchen mit den wasserblauen Augen im Schlaf weinen hören.

Ihre Seele hatte sie dadurch und durch den Hass, den sie entwickelt hatte, verloren. So schien es zumindest immer.

Raja hatte trotz ihres Verhaltens eine Unmenge an Verehrern, zu denen auch Mädchen gehörten.

„Na ihr? Ich hab die Nachricht schon gehört. Ich hoffe es geht dir jetzt wieder einigermaßen, Kara. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich weinen zu sehen, genauso wie Viktor.", fragte sie Raja voller Mitgefühl.

Auch sie hatte schon mit Sirius zutun gehabt und ihn trotz des Umstands, das er männlichen Geschlechts war, sehr lieb gewonnen.

„Na ja. Die Trauer frisst mich gerade zu auf, aber ich werde damit fertig werden müssen, so wie vorher auch.", antwortete ihr Kara noch immer voller Trauer.

Es klopfte plötzlich an der Tür und Miss Krawiezcek trat in den Schlafsaal mit den fünf Betten.

„So meine lieben Mädchen. Ab ins Bett. Morgen wird ein schwerer Tag für sie. Die Abschiedsfeier steht bevor und dann übermorgen die Rückfahrt. Also, sie müssen ausgeruht sein.", zwinkerte sie ihnen zu.

Eigentlich ist sie doch ganz nett, dachte sich Kara. Vielleicht hat sie ja wirklich nur begrenzte Ahnung von Zaubertränken, aber als Mensch ist sie wirklich toll. Das ist mir vorher noch nie so aufgefallen.

Langsam aber sicher lagen alle der Mädchen in ihren Betten und löschten die Lichter. Und dann war es wieder da, diese Gefühl. Diese Angst sie wieder sterben zu sehen, immer und immer wieder. Und nun, nun würde sie auch ihn in ihren Träumen sterben sehen. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen, sie wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, die ihr geblieben war dagegen einzuschlafen. Sie schaffte es auch. Aber nur 2 Stunden lang. Dann hüllte sie wieder der Schlaf ein und mit dem Schlaf kamen die Träume. Träume die sie, so wusste sie, heute nicht alleine Träumen würde...


End file.
